


Fanart for The Price by Maulfan

by starshinesoldier



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Thor Movies, Community: norsekink, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by the Little Mermaid, M/M, Merman!Thor, Octo!Jotun!Loki, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinesoldier/pseuds/starshinesoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Norse Kink Prompt: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/9985.html?thread=20796673#t20796673</p><p>I believe most of people had seen this.<br/>http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/thor-mermaid</p><p>And here we go. Thor was the crown prince of mermaids, one day he saved a human princess and felt in love with her. He wished to become human and seek to sorcerer Loki, who occasionally wandered to their kingdom. Thor once witnessed that the sorcerer walked on land by foot, he asked Loki to make him human, and the sacrifices just like the "Little mermaid".</p><p>But killing the princess was not the only way to save Thor from death if Thor would make a deal to Loki to stay with him forever, it was not that Loki was too cruel to tell the option, the deal had to seal with a true love kiss, but no one would love a evil, heartless and cursed sorcerer, even Loki himself believed so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Could Love A Monster Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maulfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maulfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Price](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17349) by Maulfan. 



> I've already posted these on Deviant Art, but I figured since I have an account, I should put stuff here too. 
> 
> I adore The Price by Maulfan and if you haven't already, go and read it! <3 http://norsekink.livejournal.com/9985.html?thread=20796673#t20796673

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally colored something, it was half-hearted but never the less! COLOR! I actually have two more Octo!Loki sketches... but its 2 AM and I have to go to sleep now. c.c

  
Snippet \- Loki stared at himself in his mirror for a long time after the Prince left.

Considering.

Thinking about the option he hadn't told Thor.

He stared at his hideous blue skin, ridged with scars. At his blood red eyes. His tentacles.

And then he turned away.

There was nothing beautiful about him.

And Thor was a creature of beauty drawn only to that. The princess had been lovely. He’d known nothing about her and yet that had been enough.

He, Loki, was ugly both within and without.

_No. I was right not to tell him. What chance was there that he could love a monster like me?_


	2. Octo!Loki sketch 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually my first sketch. I like this one the best out of the three I think.


	3. Octo!Loki sketch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really decide on what markings to use. So his scar runes aren't consistent.


	4. Merman!Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was reluctant to draw Thor at first, since I am no good with manly men... Thor still looks like a pretty boy... XD


	5. Reluctant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was just imagining that Thor had to drag the reluctant Loki to go and meet his friends... and this pic was born.

  
Snippet - _Sometimes Thor’s friends visited, and Thor wouldn’t let Loki hide away. Instead he found ways to draw him into the conversations about court intrigues and adventures._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it for now. Will Probably make more fanart in the future. :D


End file.
